Graveyard Horrors
by CrystalxxDreams
Summary: As if Buffyand Spike didn't have enough to deal with. This takes place fourteen years later, and guess what? Buffy and Spike have a fourteen year old kid. Please read and review.


A/n: Her last name is Summers; if someone knows Spikes last name, let me know. This is nothing like the show, really. I created my own Buffy and Spike, because I wasn't sure if I could do it on character. It's fourteen years later. Buffy and Spike have a fourteen year old kid, and are, guess what? Not married. (Buffy had this thing about not wanting to marry in the dark.) And Giles is not gone. Everything from the esp. after he leaves and all that happed, but he never left.  
  
  
  
  
  
My name is Kri. What ever possessed my parents so that they would name me Kri I will never know. My name really is Kri. As in, not short for a name, Kri. My full name? Kri Kristal Summers. Don't ask. I have odd, possessed parents. As in, they never insisted I called them Mom, or Dad. So I call them Buffy and Spike.  
  
I have blond hair, but I died it black and add streaks of color. This week, it was white. My best friend, Sara, said I look like Cruella, but what are best friends for? So anyway, I was getting dressed, I wore all black, black sweatpants, a no-sleeved black shirt. Black sneakers, and added a little black lipstick. Just kidding. I but on a small sliver skull on a sliver chain, and a little cross Buffy insists I wear. I put my hair up with a white hair band. A little make-up, and I was ready for school. I picked up a kiddy, old book our English teacher said we had to read, and knocked on Spike's door.  
  
"Come in." he grumbled.  
  
"Heylo." I said, sticking my head in. He glanced at me.  
  
"Kri!" he said, sitting up, "You streaked your hair white!"  
  
Spike is so out of it. He works at night, though and has no time to see me.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"You really inherited your mom's sarcasm."  
  
"Really?" I said lightly, "She says I got it form you."  
  
Then the book in my hand caught his eye. "Whatya reading?" he asked.  
  
I looked at it and read the title. "Ma and Pa Dracula. Why does my dumb English teacher insist we read books like these? My friend, Kelly, asked her if we could read more, um, books like other kids, so there Halloween book is Dracula. Guess what Ms. Green said we got to read? Ma and Pa Dracula."  
  
"Ma and Pa Dracula?" Spike repeated.  
  
"His parents are blue on the cover. He has this guy who makes sure he thinks sleeping in the day is normal. It is Dumb. And worse! It was Ms. Green's favorite when she was a kid! Can you believe it! That was like, a million years ago."  
  
"I really don't think I'm a million years old." Spike said, looking at me.  
  
I ran my fingers through my hair, "Might as well be."  
  
"Get." He said and threw a pillow at me.  
  
I closed the door.  
  
Downstairs, Xander was over with Anya, Dawn was chatting with Willow, and Buffy was making my lunch. Everyone insists I call them by their first names.  
  
"Buffy, " I said sitting down.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"My friend, Kelly, is having a Halloween party. Can I go?"  
  
"When's the party?" she asked.  
  
"Christmas." I answered.  
  
Buffy chose to ignore it, "Where dose she live?"  
  
"34th Street."  
  
Dawn looked at me, "Don't push it with Buffy, or you won't go."  
  
"Yes, master." I said snidely.  
  
"Fine Cruella." She shot back.  
  
I stuck my tough out at her.  
  
"Real mature." Buffy commented.  
  
"The party is on Halloween and she lives," I paused, considering saying 'In Sunnydale' but I wanted to go. "On Under Court."  
  
"Isn't that the one close to the graveyard?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy looked at me, "Is it?"  
  
"If I say yes, can I still go?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Four blocks form the graveyard."  
  
Buffy sighed, "You can go, as long as you do not go into the graveyard. Do you hear me. Do not go into the graveyard!"  
  
"I promise." I said, trying my best to look innocent.  
  
"Fine, I'll take you there tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks mom, you're the best!" I darted out of the house.  
  
With no intention of keeping my promise.  
  
  
  
A/n: U like? Let me know. You'll get more for two reviews. ;) 


End file.
